


Worlds Collide

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Worlds Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Reunions, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, Vampires, long lost lovers, monkey child, surrogate sons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Times have changed for both Loki and Katri since the events in Worlds Apart.The humans call upon Loki's former lover to face him and protect the world. But how easy is going to be for Katri when she must face the man that tore out her heart.





	1. Katri Mikaelson

**Name:**  Katri Mikaelson

 **Nickname** : Sweet Kat. Love. My heart and Soul (Loki) Kat (Most)

**Titles:**

The Quiet One. The Shadow One. The Wise Wolf. The Dark Prankster. The Drunk. The Stoner.

Sucky. Vampy. Count Dracula. Dracula. Drac. Mrs. Reindeer Games (Tony)

Vampirella, A legend, All-powerful wolf-vamp, Hybrid-freak, Honey, The Immortal Hybrid. (Damon)

Miss Mikaelson. Ma'am. (Steve)

The Original Hybrids (With Klaus)

The She Hybrid

The Big Bad Wolf, Coward, Beast, Hideous Creature, The Deathless Vermin, Abomination, Degenerate, Bastard, Girl (all by Mikael)

The Bastard Child (By herself and Nik)

The Bastard Children (With Nik by herself and Nik)

 

 

** Physical appearance: **

**Height:**  5 ft 7 in

 **Hair Color:**  Dark Brown.

 **Eye Colour:**  Dark Brown

 **Cast:**  Keira Knightly

**Species:**

Hybrid (Werewolf, untriggered, Witch, tapped; Originally)

Original Vampire (Formerly)

Original Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire) (Currently)

 

**Family:**

Ansel † (Biological Father)

Esther (Mother)

Mikael (Step-Father)

Dahlia (Maternal Aunt)

Freya Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Sister)

Finn Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Brother)

Elijah Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Brother)

Klaus Mikaelson (Twin Brother)

Kol Mikaelson (Maternal Younger Half-Brother)

Rebekah Mikaelson (Maternal Younger Half-Sister)

Henrik Mikaelson † (Maternal Younger Half-Brother)

Arkin (Ark) 'Smith' Lokison (Son)

'Captain' Jack Sparrow (Protege and surrogate son)

Jack the Monkey (Companion, pet and surrogate son)

**Cause of death:**  Stabbed through the heart (as a witch)

 **Killed by:**  Mikael (as a witch)

 

**Occupation:**

Noblewoman (1002 - 1700s)

Nomad (Currently)

Pirate (1720-1750)

Pirate King (1740-1750)

Librarian (1780-1810)

Book store owner (1811-1850)

Nurse (1853-1856, 1861-1865, 1914-1918, 1939-1945)

Bounty Hunter (Late 1990's – early 2000's)

 

**Personality:**

**Witch/Werewolf:**

Katri was a sweet, loving, caring, but mischievous young woman, who loved pranks and tricks, usually on those most unsuspecting. She loved Loki, believed he was her soul mate, believed in soul mates, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She had a deep want for her own family, and a large one, she was overjoyed at the thought of being pregnant, and ultimately heartbroken at the loss.

**As a vampire/hybrid:**

Katri suffered greatly in the moments following becoming a vampire and because of this, it settled into her bones and her soul. She is filled with a sense of deep sadness, grief, and loss. She is still mischievous but with the new side of her personality, her pranks and tricks tend to come off as dangerous and deadly. She has a deep loyalty to her twin brother Klaus, who has never betrayed her or left her, she includes her daggered siblings in leaving her as they were stupid enough to cross Klaus.

Her attitude towards Loki has changed drastically, she now has a deep-seated resentment and hatred towards him, for leaving her. But she still loves him. Immensely. And that is why it still hurts, a thousand years after the heartbreak. Because he is her soul mate.

Katri turned to drink to solve the world's problems and can very, very often be found with a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Unlike Klaus, Katri is slightly more reasonable.

Though she shows little to no regard for human life in general, Katri does feel guilt and remorse for most of her actions, she just does not show it.

After Katri learned of Loki abandoning her, Katri shut off her humanity to any but her family, killing any who crossed her.

She will always place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits her or Klaus' needs.

Like Klaus and Elijah, Katri also has a sense of honor and will not go back on her word although she will always look for loopholes in the deals she makes.

Katri is highly intelligent, calculating ad thinks of contingencies. She is not a very forgiving person; as she rarely forgives people in general.

Like Elijah and Klaus, Katri can easily be provoked when disrespected.

After the 'death' of her baby, Katri became overly protective of pregnant women and children.

Katri always wears black, as a sign of her eternal grieving for the loss of her child. She may splash this with greens, along with gold jewelry.

 

** Early History: **

Katri and Niklaus Mikaelson were born to Esther and Ansel in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls but was raised by their step-father Mikael, all believing he was their true father. The twins have six half-siblings fathered from his step-father Mikael, a Viking warrior and wealthy landowner who moved with his wife, Esther, to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Mikael believed his beloved firstborn daughter Freya was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by Esther's sister Dahlia as payment for a fertility spell to let Esther have children.

Being the first daughter born after Freya, Mikael was initially very protective and loving to Katri. (This would change later in life). She was, during her mortal life, a Daddy's girl.

This often made Klaus jealous, as Mikael was rather abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Klaus stronger, but Mikael was only ever disappointed in everything Klaus did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life.

At 15, Katri spied an older boy, Loki, weaving magic into a barrel of water before walking away.

Later Katri watched as two girls opened the barrel and snakes poured out of it. After watching the girls run away screaming, Katri approached the boy and asked him to teach her how to do that. He said she couldn't because she had no magic. She'd smirked and showed him that she did have magic.

After that Loki found himself on Midgard increasingly often to see Katri and to teach her tricks and became increasingly interested in her.

At some point in her teenage years, Esther gave Katri a necklace which she believed would protect her and remind her that Esther will be with her always and forever. (It would later be revealed that this necklace weakened her werewolf side, along with the matching one given to Klaus)

Niklaus was once flogged by Mikael severely for taking his knife to carve chess pieces. When Elijah comes in and tries to stop his father from beating Niklaus to death, he gets pushed back. Katri then intervenes by threatening to kill their father with a sword if he doesn't stop beating Niklaus. Mikael snatches the sword from Katri and leaves in a rage.

By 20, Katri was spending almost every day with Loki, who'd taken up in an abandoned cabin in the woods around her village. He is utterly and completely besotted with her. And she's madly in love with him. Often sneaking out to stay with him in 'his' cabin.

Within the next year, Katri learned that she was with child. She told Loki. He was over the moon. Talked about taking her home to his parents. Unknowing that Mikael could hear them. Fearing he was about to lose another daughter, he told Esther, begged her to make Katri stay with them.

When Niklaus and his brother Henrik went to see the wolves transform, Henrik was killed by one of the transformed werewolves. Devastated at the loss of another child, Mikael convinced Esther to use her magic to protect their remaining children. Upon Mikael's request, Esther performed a spell, called The Immortality Spell, which transformed Katri, her siblings, and his step-father into Original Vampires, the first vampire's to exist, and progenitors to the vampire species.

Whilst waiting for his children to wake, Mikael sent a messenger for Loki, telling the man that Katri had gone into labor.

When Loki arrived, Mikael tricked Loki into thinking that Katri had died that evening due to complications with her pregnancy. Loki asked to see her, and Mikael agreed. Katri had been moved to a bed and blood spilled around her lower regions to resemble a complicated labor. Loki openly wept for Katri and his child as he pulled her into his arms, brushing her hair back from her face as Mikael watched.

Heartbroken and grieving Loki returns to Asgard and cried curled up in his mother's lap. This would be the beginning of his road to darkness.

In truth, Esther forces labor upon Katri and delivered her baby whilst Katri was between death and vampirism. A baby boy was born. Esther named him Arkin as she wrapped a necklace (to hide the boys magic and to weaken his werewolf nature) around his neck and hurried to give him to a couple who then fled the village with him, taking the baby away from his mother and his family.

When Katri woke she woke to Mikael, he told her that he tried to find Loki but found him gone, that Loki had fled the village and couldn't be found. He also informed her that her baby had died. With her new vampire emotions and with the loss of her baby too, she ended up killing the first human she crossed.

When she did that, and when Klaus made his first kill, their werewolf gene was activated and they became vampire and werewolf hybrids, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. Soon after becoming Hybrids, Mikael had Elijah help him restrain Niklaus and Katri, and Esther to use her Dark Magic to place a curse on them which forced their werewolf sides to lie dormant, and then rejected and abandoned them. Niklaus comforted his pained, grieving and brokenhearted sister.

Mikael then hunted down and killed the twin's biological father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages.

In retaliation for the curse and rejection, Klaus planned to murder his mother, but in the end, he let Katri take revenge on the woman who murdered her child, they then framed Mikael for the act.

After killing Esther, their family scattered and Niklaus stayed behind with Katri and Rebekah to bury Esther. Rebekah promised to never turn her back on them like Esther did and so did Elijah. They swore to each other they would stay together always and forever.

For over a thousand years, Klaus and Katri have been trying to break a curse placed on them. Through an idea formed by Katri, they created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. Their goal is to liberate his werewolf side so Klaus can sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids, Katri just wishes for Klaus to be happy, then at least one of them would be.

In 1492, they finally got the chance to break the curse when Klaus met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil the twins plans to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them, excluding Katri. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that both Klaus and Katri were also on the run from their step-father, Mikael, as they both had an abusive childhood.

The twins are primarily members of the Mikaelson Family and members of an unnamed Family of Werewolves.

 

**Powers/Abilities:**

Katri has the powers and abilities of both werewolves and original vampires, both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion. Katri will grow stronger and faster when she is using her lycanthrope enhancement due to her werewolf side. Her strength and speed will also increase during a full moon. Katri is slightly more physically powerful than her maternal half-siblings, even more so when enraged, using her lycanthrope enhancements or when she is in her werewolf form; due to her werewolf heritage. As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Katri is the third strongest of the original vampires, third only to her twin, Klaus and to her step-father. Her Werewolf side has given her additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making her one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world.

Katri's powers improve with the consumption of human blood, assuming her werewolf form or utilizing her lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon.

**Not putting all her powers, you all know that as a hybrid and original just what she can do by now lol**

 

**Skills/Abilities:  
**

Due to her time as a pirate and a bounty hunter, Katri picked up a few extra skills.

 **Hand to hand combat:**  With her enhanced side, Katri could be arguably one of the best fighters in the world. She started to truly learn to fight when she became a pirate and has expanded this over the years. Katri is extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu.

 **Master Acrobat:**  Katri incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents.

 **Master Assassin** : Katri is very skilled in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins/killers in the world alongside Klaus. 

 **Expert Marksman:**  Katri is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. This started when she was a pirate, expanded when she became a bounty hunter

 **Expert Swordswoman:**  Katri learned how to wield as a sword during her time as a pirate.

 **Multilingualism:**  Katri is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages.

 **Gifted Intellect:**  Katri possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations.

 **Master Interrogator:**  With Katri's ability to compel she is very talented at getting information.

 


	2. Arkin Lokison

**Birth Name:** Arkin Lokison

 **Adopted name** : Arkin Borison

 **Other names:**  Arkin Mikaelson. Derek Mikaelson. Derek Hale. 

 **Nickname:** Ark (Most) Brother (Jack)

 

 **Born:**  1000AD (Mystic Falls)

 **Species:**  Hybrid (Jotun-Werewolf-witch)

 

**Appearance:**

**Height:**  6ft

 **Hair:**  Black

 **Eye Colour:**  Green

 **Cast** : Tyler Hoechlin

** Personality **

In his teens, Ark was typically carefree, fun-loving, and extroverted among his peers. He was a hopeless romantic and loved to pull pranks on those around him. One night his prank went to far and he accidentally killed his 'parents', this activated his werewolf gene and he fled his village into the wilds.

After this incident, Ark expresses most of his emotions as anger and displays symptoms of PTSD. He's quiet, brooding, and prefers taking action to making plans. Underneath his hardened exterior Ark hides a great deal of pain, loneliness, and a strong desire to help others avoid his fate. Ark persistently endures the horrors he comes up against and refuses to give up, continually working to try and protect people. Ark is naturally quiet, sarcastic, brooding, irascible and prefers his own company, but possesses great strength of character.

Ark has come a long way since his youth. He has a strong sense of loyalty to his mother and family. 

He shares a strong brotherly bond with Jack Sparrow. 

 

**Bio:**

Arkin was born under unusual circumstances.

For the most part, Arkin's childhood was normal, he was happy, and mischievous, and loved his parents.

But at 14 a prank he pulled turned deadly and resulted in the death of his parents, this also activated his werewolf curse. Not understanding Arkin fled his village and disappeared into the wilds.

He lived alone in a forest for 50 years, during which time he realized that he stopped (slowed) aging after he turned 16, he learned to hunt, and fend for himself. But when the world around him changes he's forced to rejoin it.

At some point in the 1400s Arkin met Freya Mikaelson and her lover Mathias who were trying to escape Dahlia. Freya felt a familial connection to Arkin and took his wrist, she figured out who he was and told him to seek out a witch to help him find his real parents. She did not tell him who she really was, because she knew he would stay with her, she did this to save him from Dahlia who later found Freya and Mathias, killing Mathias and Freya's unborn child.

He did find a witch, Kaja, who would help him, she would later become his closest friend and lover. She helped him learn about his biological family. And helped him search for his mother. Kaja would also teach Arkin how to tap into his magic.

 

** Powers and abilities: **

Arkin, as half Frost Giant, has many superhuman attributes common among the Jotuns, except to a higher degree.

 **Frost Giant Physiology:** Since Arkin has been enchanted to look like a Midgardian, Arkin's Frost Giant features only come out when he is in contact with Frost Giant magic. As Loki's son and Laufey's grandson, Arkin has superhuman abilities far superior to those of his race, including:

 **Superhuman Strength** : Arkin possesses considerable superhuman strength. However, Arkin's strength is still outclassed by that of Loki, Katri, Mikael, Niklaus, Hulk, and his adopted Uncle Thor.

 **Superhuman Durability:**  Arkin has shown himself to be extremely durable to injuries. In addition, as a Frost Giant, Arkin is immune to extreme cold.

 **Superhuman Speed** : Arkin's lack of strength compared to parents is compensated by his speed. His speed outclasses Katri, Niklaus, Mikael, Loki, and Thor.

 **Superhuman Agility** : Arkin has immense agility and reflexes.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor** : Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure or even kill Arkin. However, due to his Frost Giant physiology, Arkin heals at a rate much faster than that of humans but slower than that of the Original hybrids.

 **Longevity:**  Arkin had the capacity to live for thousands of years.

 **Cold Immunity:**  Due to his Frost Giant physiology, Arkin is immune to the otherwise cold and damaging touch of Frost Giants.

 **Channeling:**  As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces.

 **Potion Brewing** : As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties.

 **Spell Casting:**  As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more.

 **Divination:** As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the power to divine future, past, and present events based on extrasensory perception.

 **Super Senses** : As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Because he is supernatural and has powers that exceed their wolf counterparts, he can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines.

 **Lycanthrope Enhancement:**  As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of their powers to give them an edge.

 **Shapeshifting/Transformation Control:** During a full moon, Arkin will unwillingly transform from their human forms and into their wolf forms.

 **Werewolf Bite:** A witch-werewolf hybrid's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the venom. For non-original vampires, the venom acts as a poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point.

 **Full Moon:**  A witch-werewolf hybrid's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon.

 **Immunity to Silver:** Witch-werewolf hybrids are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them.

As a firstborn of the bloodline, Arkin will inherit great, but unstable power.

As the world's first hybrid of all three species, the full extent, and limits of Arkin's powers are currently unknown.

 

**Abilities:**

**Genius-Level Intellect:** Arkin inherited his intelligence from his biological parents.

 

** Equipment: **

**Enchanted necklace:**  Whilst this no long subdues his werewolf side, it does keep him looking human, masking his Jotun appearance.

 **Viking wolf's head bracelet:**  This was a gift from Loki to Katri when she was 'human'. She gave this to Arkin when he went off to war. He hasn't removed it since. 

 

**Other Characters:**

**Kaja Odinsdottir - Ark's love interest. An Asgardian Sorceress. Trophy daughter/Midgardian pet of Frigga and Odin. Close friends to Thor and Loki.**


	3. Chapter One

Katri used to love New Orleans, or she tolerated it more than anywhere else they lived. Used to. It's a city that holds bad memories, pain, and enemies now. She's lucky she survived with her sons in one piece. Even if Klaus wasn't as lucky. She takes a deep breath of the early morning air. It was noise that drew her out onto the balcony of her office. She leans on the balcony rail looking down at the street rather, watching the black SUVs pull up across the street. That's suspicious. Something New Orleans is not known for and something that has piqued her interest.

“Ark” she states and her son appears in the doorway. “I think we are receiving guests...show them the door” he nods.

“Of course, Mother” he assures her and then walks away, Katri sighs and looks back down as the car doors open and humans step out. Then Thor. Her eyes widen. He's still as tall and broad as the last time she saw him, even if he is a little older. He moves around the car and opens another door. Loki. Her eyes are on him the second she sees him, Thor pulling him out of the car. This is not possible. He cannot be here. She slinks back against the wall and takes a deep breath. He cannot be here. This is not fair. He does not get to waltz back into her life after all this time.

….......

Arkin is waiting when they let themselves into the Abattoir, into the family home. He sits with his arms folded across his chest. The first one through and into the main hall is an African American man in leather and an eyepatch.

“I'm Nick Fury, Director of Shield” he introduces, Arkin purses his lips. “I'm looking for someone that could help me” Arkin steps closer to this Nick Fury

“Who told you that help could be found here?” Arkin asks sharply, annoyed, interrupting the man. He doesn't care why he's here, he just wants them gone.

“I did” Kaja appears at Fury's side, Arkin's eyes widen slightly.

“Kaja” he whispers and then glances to her side as Steve appears, he waves at Arkin slightly.

“Hello, Derek” Steve greets, Arkin snorts a little.

“It's Arkin actually, Derek was my made up name....but whatever.....” he then nods with respect. “Captain” he greets.

“I was hoping your mother would help us” Kaja admits. “There is....” she sighs a little. “Something happened and I really think she is the only person that can help”

“You must be truly desperate than” Arkin comments. “My mother isn't exactly ally material”

“She's going to want to listen” Kaja claims motioning behind her. Tony Stark joins Kaja and Steve along with Bruce Banner and behind them, Thor drags in Loki. Arkin's jaw tightens slightly.

“No” Arkin argues. “None of you are welcome here...not now, we're suffering a family loss....”

“Family loss?” Bruce asks, his voice soft and understanding.

“My cousin recently died” he argues stepping closer to Kaja. “Go away,” he tells her, they share a look. “You and your family are not welcome here, neither are your human friends, leave....”

“Perhaps this isn't the place to discuss this matter” A voice states from above them. Arkin looks up at his mother, shroud in the darkness, her hands on the railing. “Bring them to my office,” she tells Arkin. “Try not to wake my brother” she warns the others. “He will be less hospitable than I” she moves away from the railing, Arkin turns back to the others.

“This way...” he comments dryly, remaining stoic.

“You were much nicer in the 40s” Steve states.

“Much has happened since then” Arkin counters and heads up the stairs. “Not all of us were lucky enough to nap through the last 70 years” Steve shoots him a look but Arkin smirks a little as he reaches the top where Jack is passed out, or asleep, Arkin rolls his eyes. “Don't mind Jack” he kicks Jack who groans and rolls onto his back, revealing the bottle of rum in his arms. Arkin crouches over him. “Brother” Arkin scolds slapping Jack. “We have visitors” Jack blinks awake and glances up and around.

“Jack Sparrow?” Steve asks, Jack pulls a face and turns to Arkin.

“Did I drink so much that I actually time traveled back to 1945? Or am I hallucinating yet again?” Jack asks, Arkin sighs.

“No, no, it's 2012, we're still in New Orleans, and that is actually Steve, in the flesh” Arkin wrinkles his nose. “You stink, go shower” Arkin stands and nods for the others to follow him as he moves around Jack who pushes himself back against the wall to yawn.

“Can I eat him?” Jack asks looking over Steve who looks surprised.

“No, go get something from the kitchen”

“I don't like blood bags” Jack whines like a child. “I don't like cold blood, it tastes like dirt” Arkin sighs and turns to the others who look a mix of interested, disgusted and uncaring.

“Short story” he starts and motions to Jack. “Vampire...” he then motions to himself. “Wolf, witch and something we don't know” Arkin admits.

“Jotun” Kaja points out, Loki and Arkin look to her. “You're part Jotun too”

“The frost giants?” Arkin asks.

“It's why your eyes go red instead of yellow, and why you don't feel the cold” Kaja explains softly.

“You knew?” he asks her, she nods.

“You weren't ready for the truth” she answers moving to him, he lifts his hand to touch her face.

“You left me” he accuses of her, she nods. “Seems like your family has a habit of doing that to mine” he whispers in her ear, then pulls his hand from her face and walks away, she looks down.

“What did he say?” Thor asks moving to her, dragging Loki along with him.

“Nothing I didn't know already” she comments and shakes her head. “He's upset, he has every right to be”

“This way” Arkin snaps and pushes open a door, he shoots Kaja a look. "You better hope she's in a good mood" he warns. 

"Dun, dun, dun" Jack teases from the floor, Arkin rolls his eyes as Tony snorts. 

 


	4. Chapter Two

Arkin leads the way into the study, Fury and his little group following behind him, Katri stands with her back to the room looking out over her balcony. Arkin moves closest to her whilst the others linger at the back, Thor pushes Loki into the room and closes the door ajar a little behind him.

“You can tell your friends outside to come in” Katri states not turning around. “New Orleans is hardly safe for anyone right now, let alone humans” she motions to the table behind her and to the chair at the end. Thor shoves Loki into it and sets his hammer into his lap keeping him there. Fury steps back setting his finger to his ear as the others take a seat at the table, Thor remaining at Loki's side. Jack the monkey jumps onto the table and runs along to Katri, he pounces up onto her shoulders, his tail wrapping around her upper arm.

“Monkey” Tony mumbles. Bruce shoots him a look. Arkin smirks looking down. “I want a monkey” Tony pouts.

“He's immortal too” Arkin teases slightly, Tony raises an eyebrow. “Cursed monkey” Arkin explains, Tony makes a face and nods.

“So I assume that” Katri starts and motions to Loki. “Is the reason you are here?”

“Yes,” Kaja answers, she shares a look with Arkin who looks away from her, an angry set to his jaw, she looks down a little before turning back to Katri. “Considering your personal, your very personal history with him” Loki looks to her and then to Katri, her back still to him, his heart beating in his chest. “I think if he was going to listen to anyone....it would be the love of his life” Loki's eyes widen when Katri turns and steps towards the table, her eyes meet his.

“Kat” he whispers, his heart breaking all over again, she raises an eyebrow at him as she reaches up to brush her fingers under Jack's chin. Loki looks to Thor who is staring at Katri just as surprised. “Get this thing off of me!” he hisses at his brother who looks to him. “Now” he begs, Thor looks to Fury who gives a short nod. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff slip into the room as Thor removes the hammer from Loki's lap, he's out of his seat instantly and moving around the table to Katri. He slows slightly nearing her. Still unsure if he is seeing this right, but he must be, everyone else is seeing her too. “Kat” he repeats. “You were dead” he points out. “He said you were dead...I thought you were dead”

“Clearly I am not” she counters.

“Mikael told me...” he stops and looks over her. “He told me you died...” his hand hovers over her stomach slightly, aware that even after all this time she is not still going to be carrying his child, but the memory is there.

“He lied” she argues flatly.

“No” he whispers.

“You, the God of lies, couldn't see through the lie?” she asks mockingly, Loki looks down and away from her, thinking about everything that happened that day. “Pathetic” she comments, he clenches his jaw and closes his eyes.

“Mother” Arkin states softer. He shakes his head. Loki takes a breath and looks to him.

“Mother?” he asks Arkin who lets his eyes drift to his father. “No” he whispers with realization, he turns to Katri. “Tell me” he begs of her. “Tell me that's not...”

“His name is Arkin” she answers. “And he is your son” Loki lets out a pained noise. “Congratulations” she mumbles turning back to the balcony, Loki looks to his hands a little, everything catching up with him. Everything. He didn't care about the Other and Thanos because he had nothing left. He had nothing to fight for. So he gave up and gave in and promised to do everything they told him. But she is here and his son is here. He has something to live for. And he threw it all away. All of it for nothing. The Other promised to bring her back if he succeeded. How could he bring back what's not dead? He lied. He was lied to. And he didn't see it. He's blinded by her. All logic lost when it comes to her. His emotions overpower him and he can't think straight. Because of her.

“What happened?” he whispers, Katri sighs. “That day....what happened?”

“I died” she answers with an eye roll. “We all did” Loki frowns at her. She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. “Mikael and Esther wanted to make us immortal” she admits. “And they did, but first we had to die, and when I was between...Arkin was taken from me by my witch of a mother and given away” she explains simply.

“Don't you mean bitch?” Clint asks, Katri looks to him and shakes her head.

“No, I meant witch...” she sighs a little. “After Mikael killed me and the rest of my siblings, my mother ripped me open and pulled out my son” Loki stares at her, bile rising in his throat at the thought of what she went through. “And when I was...reborn, she told me he was dead” she shrugs. “And that you had gone, that you'd left me because....” she rolls her eyes. “Because I'd killed our child” Loki shakes his head.

“No, no...I never...” he whispers. “That's...not” he looks to Arkin and then back to Katri. “Kat” she sighs and looks to him. But there is no emotion behind her eyes. Nothing like there is in his. It's silent in the room. Awkward. Loki needs to see something, some feeling, some emotion, she has to know that he would never willingly leave her if he thought she was alive. Bruce brakes the silence.

“So are you a vampire?” Bruce asks. “Or....”

“No” she answers. “I'm something else, a different kind of monster” she admits. “I've got some vampire, and I've got some wolf.....a hybrid, I'm both”

“You are looking at the world's oldest, most prolific, smartest and most dangerous serial killer” Fury adds. Katri waves her fingers. “One of them anyway” He adds. “Her twin joins her at the top of that list”

"Charmed, I'm sure" Katri offers, Loki shares a look with Thor and Kaja both of whom are looking at him with pity and concern. They both know what losing Katri did to him. And it was all for nothing. 

 


	5. Chapter Three

Thor stares at Katri a little as Loki tries to work through what is currently happening to his life. The woman he thought dead. The love of his life. The woman that haunted every single living day of his life since the moment he lost her. And a son....his son, his child, right here in front of him. An adult. And his heart is breaking all over again. He lost out on so much. Missed so much. He doesn't know how he is feeling right about now. Everything that's happened, EVERYTHING, is because she died, because he lost his son. And it's been for nothing. Thor takes a step closer to Katri, the monkey on her shoulder standing up sensing danger.

“Serial killer?” Thor asks looking over Katri. “You are a serial killer?”

“Yes,” she answers. “I like to kill people” she admits. “Specifically those that betray me or threaten my family...”

“But you were a nurse” Steve points out, she cocks her head. “You helped people”

“Not really” she answers. “I just....fed them my blood....no skill involved whatsoever, and I fed off the injured mostly, killed a few too” Steve stares at her. “Look” she starts and sighs. “Why are you here?” she asks. “I honestly can't see what I have to offer, or why I should care” Fury sets a tablet on the table and slides it along, Katri snatches it up and lowers her eyes to it. The blue of the Tesseract illuminates her face as she stares down at it.

“Rumor has it” Fury starts. “You have a talent for mind reading” Katri looks up from the screen.

“So you desire for me to...what?” she asks holding out the tablet to Arkin who takes it from her. Loki steps closer to Katri.

“We're not finished talking” he argues.

“For now, we are” she counters. “So, sit down and shut up” she snaps at him, Loki rears back a little surprised. She raises her eyebrow at him, daring him to try. He sniffs a little and then sits down. She turns back to Fury.

“We would appreciate if you could obtain the location of the Tesseract along with a few missing people from Loki's mind” Katri purses her lips and then shrugs a shoulder.

“For me to enter the mind of another, that individual mind has to be weaker than my own, now I don't know how well you know Loki but I would assume someone titled as a God would perhaps have a mind slightly stronger than my own” she explains. “Only the weak-willed submit to my mental manipulation”

“And just like that” Arkin starts with a smirk. “The villain in you surfaces” she looks to him and raises an eyebrow.

“Doing what it takes, whatever it takes, to defend one's family is not villainous” she argues. “It's pragmatic”

“When you do it, it's pragmatic, when Mikael and Esther...” Arkin mumbles, Katri turns to him. “I'll not finish that” Arkin adds noting her look.

“Perhaps the wisest thing you have ever uttered” Katri offers as Jack jumps down from her shoulders and onto the table. She takes a breath and turns back to Fury who raises an eyebrow at her. “Now, if you and your.....merry men are done here”

“The Tesseract” Fury starts.

“I told you” she stops him. “Doesn't work when they're smarter than me. I can't help you”

“Can't or won't?” Natasha asks her, Katri raises an eyebrow.

“Is there a distinction at this moment?” Katri counters.

“Your past relationship...” Natasha warns.

“Don't” Arkin warns the redhead with a shake of his head. “I'm going to point out that right now, in this building, there are three hybrids, an original, a pirate vampire and....whatever I am” Arkin sets the tablet on the table. “Try not to anger her, she has more power than you” he points to Katri and shoots Natasha a look.

“I would have you on your back and at my mercy before you could blink” Katri warns leaning on the table.

“Now I am turned on” Tony mumbles shifting in his seat, Bruce shoots him a look. “What? Tell me it didn't jiggle just a little” everyone turns to Tony, Katri raises an eyebrow looking to Fury.

“Congratulations on the example of humanity you have gathered” she comments dryly. Fury sighs.

“I just meant that your former relationship with this....” Natasha looks to Loki. “Issue...”

“Considering that I am trying really, really bloody hard to not rip his throat out with my teeth right about now.....take that as your answer” she counters, Loki looks surprised.

“What about lore?” Fury asks. “You are...experienced, do you know what that is?”

“Elijah” she states, Fury states but turns when he feels a presence behind him. Katri lifts up the tablet. “Perhaps you would have better luck” she comments holding it out, from behind Fury Elijah moves to her side.

“Are we going to ignore..” he starts, she hums and nods.

“For now, yes” she looks to him, Elijah's eyes fixed on Loki. “Will you take a look?” she asks him, he moves his eyes to hers.

“If he can be bothered to figure out that he's here” Elijah offers. “I doubt even you could talk him out of that bloodbath” she hums and nods.

“Nik can have his way with....” she glances to Loki. “When I am through with him....if there are any pieces left for him” Elijah's lips twitch into a smile before halting. She sighs and turns to Loki, he keeps his eyes on the table, clenching his jaw. Elijah purses his lips at the tablet.

“Well...” he looks to Katri. “Your study” he comments, they share a look. She nods. Elijah then disappears.

“Arkin” she turns to him “Set up a boundary, don't let them leave” she adds, he nods and she follows Elijah. Arkin smirks.

“Hope you guys like creepy because you're going to be here a while” he comments.

 


	6. Chapter Four

Loki and Arkin sit across from one another, neither of them talking, or looking at one another. It's awkward. So very awkward. Thor and Kaja watch on from the corner of the room. The rest of the 'team' is scattered around the room having their own little conversations, all of them keeping an eye on Loki. Loki takes a breath and looks at his son.

“Do...” Loki starts and then stops. “Did she ever....talk about me?”

“Not very often” Arkin answers.

“Oh,” Loki breaths and looks down.

“She doesn't actually talk about much” Arkin admits, Loki glances to him. “She's not exactly known for her....conversational skills, in fact, I think outside of me and Jack, and the family, she just...doesn't talk to people unless she has to, like...those guys” Arkin nods to the rest of the room who are both watching them and not.

“So...they're all still alive?” Loki asks. “Her brothers, her sister?” Arkin shrugs and then shakes his head.

“Not all of them” He answers. “Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah...and Katri. Mikael...Esther, Kol and Finn are dead...”

“So they can die?” Fury asks, Arkin looks at him.

“With a very specific weapon” Arkin answers. “Yes...” Loki's fingers touch Arkin's wrist as he stares at the bangle, the same one he gave Katri all those years ago. It means something that she kept it, that she kept it and gave it to their son. Arkin watches Loki, watches his face shifting through emotions.

“Did she...give this to you?” Loki asks touching the bracelet, Arkin nods.

“Yeah, the first time I went to war” Arkin answers with a small smile. “Up until then...I don't think she ever took it off” Loki closes his eyes and nods a little.

“Can I ask what happened?” Loki asks. “The day that...”

“From the letter my...adoptive parents wrote to me” Arkin starts. “Esther gave me to them the day I was born, it wasn't until last year that we learned that...they pulled me from Katri after they started the transition process. Bori and Slyvie left the village that same day, they raised me....it was...normal” Loki wrinkles his nose. “The letter told me that they'd heard the village I was born in was hit by a disease, they heard everyone was dead...Elijah told me that it wasn't a disease, it was them...when they first turned, they didn't expect the hunger that came with it” Loki nods a little. Thor approaches them, he clears his throat, Arkin glances up at him.

“Do you mind if I borrow my brother?” Thor asks Arkin, he shakes his head.

“No, he's all yours” Loki looks up at Thor who nods for Loki to follow him, Loki takes a deep breath and stands to follow Thor as he moves away. Thor rejoins Kaja before Loki reaches them.

“So..” Loki starts. “He is the werewolf boy?” Kaja nods. “The one you fell in love with?”

“Yes,” she answers.

“My son” Loki adds as he gives her a look.

“I'm not your sister” Kaja scolds, knowing where he is going with that. “Neither of you ever saw me that way, and I never saw you as my brothers” she points out. “I was the stray picked up and brought home, the family pet” Thor opens his mouth to argues. “I'm fine with that” She assures Thor. “Heimdall and Frigga saved my life and I am in the debt of Asgard for how welcoming they were, and to the both of you, for looking after me as we grew up. But I was never family” She looks back to Arkin. “During my exile, I met Ark...I knew who he was, I thought I could help him, lead him to Katri and then eventually...” She sighs and shrugs a little. “I never meant to fall in love with him, but I did”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Loki asks her. “We spoke about him, you could have told me who he was...you could have told me that you knew they were alive....”

“You weren't ready to hear it” Kaja answers. “Loki, you were in so much pain, and hearing the truth would have cut you deeper...I was trying to protect you” Loki looks away from her, his jaw tight. “I would have told you when the right time arose...but your path changed, you changed”

“You told me I'd see her again” Loki reminds her, she nods.

“Was I wrong?” she asks him softly, he smiles and shakes his head.

“No” he whispers and reaches up to run his fingers through his hair.

“We can end all this, right now, you can stay, bond with your son, talk with Katri....” Thor offers. “Just tells us where the Tesseract is” Loki sighs and turns to him,

“I can't” Loki admits. “I don't know where it is” he looks down and then across at Arkin and Jack.

“Loki” Kaja pushes, he shakes his head.

“I don't” he assures her. “I didn't want to know...”

“Because you knew we'd ask” Kaja finishes and Loki nods. “And you knew that there was a chance that you'd...tell us” he nods again. Thor and Kaja share a look, this Loki, this one in front of them, is more like the old Loki, something has shifted inside of him, changed.


End file.
